


Insanity

by Dominatrix



Series: 120 Raindrops on the window [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, The Hounds of Baskerville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/Dominatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thinks he is going mad.<br/>Maybe he's right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insanity

Thoughts. Too many thoughts, and at the same time too few he could work with. Unreal thoughts, dumb thoughts, rushing through his head. He felt like back then when he had taken drugs for the first time. Everything was going much too fast, and it meant something for a brillant head like Sherlock Holmes‘. He tried to find the solution. It couldn’t be. It mustn’t. But it had to be. There was no other option.

Sherlock had seen him. He had seen this wicked, gigantic hound. But there was no logical opportunity why he should see the hound if he actually wasn’t. So he shouldn’t be able to see him, because Sherlock had always seen just what was really there. Not more and not less. He saw everything there was to see, deduced from it and thus was able to sense his environment. Much more effectively than the majority of the earth’s population. The other who came slightly close to his skills was Mycroft, and he…Well, he didn’t count. He was family.

And until now Sherlock had been good with seeing more than others, knowing more about them than he actually wanted. But now? Could Sherlock trust in his own senses after all? And what would he do if he really went insane? When he couldn’t rely on his logic and his mind any longer? He would be more helpless than a child in this irrational world which only relied on feelings Sherlock didn’t understand. He would be all on his own. And Sherlock wasn’t sure whether he could bear this. Not again. Not after he had learned how much he loved to be around some – very few – people.

This thought was new. He needed no one. He had never needed anyone, and no one had ever approached him. Until now no one had tormented him with friendship or closeness.

Well. Until now. Mrs. Hudson was an exception; she almost belonged more to the family than Sherlock’s own mother. He felt much more connected to Mrs. Hudson. But these feelings that kept flashing in between his mad thoughts, just to make him suffer, scared him just as much as the gigantic hound he had seen.

With a troubled look in his eyes he turned in the armchair in front of the fire place and looked at his companion.

“I am scared, John. Am I going insane?” The doctor just looked at him blankly. “Sherlock, everything is going to be fine.”

It was an empty phrase, a standard sentence Sherlock had heard a thousand times. But now…Now that John said it, with the concern of a man who had seen too much in his eyes and unbreakable certainty in his voice…

It was the first time Sherlock actually believed it.


End file.
